Master Cyclonis
Master Cyclonis is the autocrat of the Cyclonian Empire, having inherited the position at an early age from the previous Master Cyclonis. She is fanatical on extending her new empire by conquest. She is the main antagonist of Storm Hawks (TV series). Background Master Cyclonis is the diabolical sovereign of the Cyclonian Empire. She is descended from a long line of evil emperors and became monarch at an early age due to a tragic incident involving her father. Once leadership of Cyclonia was passed to the young Cyclonis, she decided that the best way to expand her empire was by force. She controls a number of Terras within her Empire's borders which she has conquered, and has given over control of these to some of her high-ranking underlings, namely Ravess and Snipe. Cyclonis (for the most part) remains a figurehead of the Cyclonians during the series, usually dispatching her Talons to do her work for her. During the beginning of the series, Cyclonis sends the Dark Ace to steal the Aurora Stone in order to power her doomsday device, the Storm Engine. With it, Master Cyclonis planned to wipe out every terrain in Atmos simultaneously, but she was ultimately stopped by the Storm Hawks. In the finale of Season Two, Cyclonis uses a door leading to the Farside of Atmos to bring Farside crystal technology far beyond that of the Sky Knights. Using it, she is able to outfit her Nightcrawlers with virtually unstoppable weapons and Cyclonia itself with levitation pods, turning the entire terra into a massive flying fortress with which she takes over all of Atmos. In Aerrow and Piper's battle against Cyclonis and the Dark Ace with the Binding, Cyclonis draws too much energy from the Farside crystals to empower the Dark Ace, that apparently killed him in the process and ultimately destroyed the crystal. As Cyclonia falls with its shields demolished, she however manages to escape through the door leading to the Farside of Atmos, but the Storm Hawks then followed in after Cyclonis and they prepare a plan to stop her once and for all. However though, Master Cyclonis' eventual outcome is unfortunately never seen when it was later confirmed that Season three of Storm Hawks had been cancelled. Therefore due to this, Cyclonis' subsequent fate remains unknown. Personality As the central antagonist of the series, Master Cyclonis exhibits a number of traits common to evil overlords: high intelligence, expertise with all manner of doomsday devices, and a violent disdain for failure on the part of her subordinates, although she is more forgiving towards Dark Ace likely because of his loyalty to her. To accentuate her evil personality, any particularly threatening statements made by her are often accompanied by a distorted secondary voice in the background. Possibly due to the death of the previous Master Cyclonis, and a combination of her adolescence and the fact that the majority of Atmos wants to be rid of her, Cyclonis is very paranoid and her only true confidant seems to be the Dark Ace. This is likely due to his unconditional loyalty to her, and their relationship seems closer than master and subordinate, suggesting a bond of true trust and friendship between them. The Dark Ace even endangers his life to protect hers.[[Episode 2: Age of Heroes (Part 2)|''Age of Heroes (Part 2)]] [[Episode 44: Power Grab|''Power Grab]] . Cyclonis also seems to have quite a temper; once her Talons fail her (something they do quite frequently), she flies into a rage and punishes them harshly. This is with the exception of the Dark Ace, whom she deals with less harshly when he fails her as he has rarely done so before. Cyclonis is a crystal expert and as such finds Piper to be one of the strongest members of the Storm Hawks due to her crystal expertise and fighting skills; in contrast, she is fairly dismissive of Aerrow, the squadron leader. In the episode "Best Friends Forever", she disguises herself as a girl named Lark to befriend Piper, which allows her to spy on the Storm Hawks (Piper in particular) and lead them into a trap. Once she is found out, she tries to get Piper to join her, claiming that they are very much alike, more than she knows. Piper refuses and manages to fight her off, after which Master Cyclonis retreats. Cyclonis uses an oblivion crystal in an attempt to send Piper to realm of oblivion, which fails as Piper states "Oblivion crystals won't work on friends, even if they were your friends for a moment." Cyclonis must have considered Piper her friend, like Piper says "You can act all tough and destroy the world, but you can't hide who you really are; a lonely girl, who desperately wants a friend". '' Cyclonis appears to be close to her grandmother, a previous Master Cyclonis. In "Five Days", Cyclonis steals a Nil crystal from the Storm Hawks, even leading the raid herself. Cyclonis uses it to fix a crystal which Snipe broke. The crystal generates a hologram of the previous Master Cyclonis with her granddaughter, the current Cyclonis herself. It's apparently one of her treasured possessions because when it was smashed, she was upset in a similar fashion to when Aerrow destroyed the Storm Engine. Weapons Crystal Staff Master Cyclonis' weapon of choice is her crystal staff which, like Piper's staff, can have any number of effects depending on the crystal currently powering it. Cyclonis is shown to be capable of blocking Aerrow's Lightning Claw attack with her staff. The staff is also shown to be capable of reforming itself after it has been damaged enough to break it into pieces. Crystals In addition, Cyclonis herself can control and generate crystal energy without an intervening device and can transform her weapons crystals during battle. At one point, she is able to stop one of Finn's crystal arrows in midair and fire it back with an additional massive charge. She also uses a red crystal at various points in the series to create energy tendrils to grab her targets. According to Gundstaff, Piper is the only person who rivals Cyclonis in terms of crystal mastery.[[Episode 49: Payback |''Payback]] Also, the Oracle admits that Cyclonis must have great power to have been able to summon her back to the Forbidden City.''The Key'' Other Skills With the aid of her crystals, Cyclonis has demonstrated the following abilities throughout the series: *Energy Manipulation *Levitation/Flight *Telekinesis *Force Field Projection *Ice Manipulation *Illusion ''Best Friends Forever'' *Invisibility Bestowal *Mind Control ''Five Days'' *Object Morphing/Density Control *Summoning ''The Key'' *Mental Projection [[Episode 51: Cyclonia Rising (Part 1)|''Cyclonia Rising (Part 1)]] *Hologram Projection [[Episode 52: Cyclonia Rising (Part 2)|''Cyclonia Rising (Part 2)]] It should be noted that Cyclonis has used both Telekinesis and Object Morphing/Density Control without the obvious use of a crystal. She is also rather adept at the Binding, though not to the point where she can simultaneously use the effects on herself and another (mainly Dark Ace). Trivia *Cyclonis is voiced by Lenore Zann. *The outfit Cyclonis wears is very similar in appearance to that of her grandmother's, the previous ruler of Cyclonia: Master Anarchis. Gallery Ngm.jpg Imag.jpg Uy.jpg Larkhd.jpg|Cyclonis disguised as Lark Cyclonis.jpg Cyclonis 02.jpg Cyclonis 01.jpg Cyclonis storm machine.jpg Cycloniscrystal1.jpg Cycloniscrystal2.jpg Cyclonis1.jpg Cyclonis2.jpg Cyclonis3.jpg Cyclonis4.jpg Cyclonis5.jpg Cyclonishd.jpg Dfeb7e9ca44fb24aee5209ae0d994db4.jpg Cyclonisride.jpg Storm hawks master cyclonis2 by yaroslav12-d7pej56.png Tumblr inline mfcjwmDeLR1qlsan9.jpg Master Cyclonis.jpg Master cy.jpg Blaming.jpg CyclonisBio.jpg Sources https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkNeNFODgCY External Links *Official Character Page *Wikipedia Entry Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cyclonians Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fate unknown/presumed dead